Httyd Prince of the Sun and Princess of the Moon
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Hiccup and his pokemon are about to leave the hate of the tribe when they learn the shocking truth behind the War. Hiccup along with his girlfriend Lillie will have to find others who can see the truth behind dragons and end the war. Will cover the movies and TV series. Hiccup x Astrid x Lillie. Fishlegs x Heather. Tuffnut x oc.
1. Chapter 1

/I do not own Httyd or Pokemon. they belong to their rightful owners, i just own this fanfic/

Two teens about were relaxing near a small cliff that goes out to the sea. One was a boy with red brown hair and green eyes. A scar on his chin. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair, pale skin and green eyes much like him. Her name is Lillie and she was dating the boy.

"Just another day on Berk Isnt it Lillie?" asked The outcast of the tribe. His name was Hiccup Haddock and he was fifteen. Soon he would be included into dragon training right after the first raid but he knows the chief stoick the vast alos his father wont let him in. That's why he plans to leave Berk forever with Lillie and find a real place to call home. All of his pokemon were surrounding him at their spot far away from the village with Lillies Pokemon. . His starter Darkfire(Torracat), Starcloud(Cosmog), Flarestorm(Charizard), Groot ( Grotle) Redscale,(red Gyarados,) Aura(Riolu), Blazewing(Fletchinder),Boltsmash(Electivire),Blades(Sceptile), Dusk(Dusk Form Lycanroc), Darkstar(Shiny Greninja)Silver( shiny Metagross) and Squishy(A Zygarde Core). Lillie's pokemon were Nebby(Cosmog),Snowy(alola vulpix), Fable(clefable), Flower(venusaur ), Mystic(Milotic),Spoon(alakazam), Perry(Persian), Ember(monferno) Iceclaw(sneasel), (Sylph)Gardevoir,(Syl) Sylveon, (Queeny) Nidoqueen, (Glace)Glaceon, Iceshell(Lapras), and (Esp)Espeon. All of them were enjoying the quiet day with their trainers. Right in front of them was a small sloop like ship. This was hiccups ship he fixed which he named Freedom. His desire to be free from all the hate of the Hooligans because they don't give him a chance all because he's wasn't born a viking. A small hut where he spends all his time along with a small forge was near the rock wall. He only had his pokemon, Lillie, Gladion, and Gobber, His mentor and the only other person hiccup can always ask questions with. He knew their time for leaving was coming and he had to prepare for the long voyage to find a new island to call home. Redscale will help him get at least fish that would last them for weeks. Gladion taught him and Lillie how to hunt and how to skin animals. He didn't need to fight dragons and dragon type pokemon. He will ignore them and hopes they will too. Not since he meet Toothless and Iceblast

"Soon my love it will be time for us to leave Berk" said Lillie. Her brother left the island two months ago with his pokemon to journey the world. Before he left. Hiccup gave him a Z-ring and a Rockium Z. Tapu Koko, a close friend of his mother showed him his mother's greatest secret and gave it to him to guard from the evil of vikings. He made Lillie and himself a Z Ring and were taught how to use them by the guardian.

"Yeah, so close. We have to do it right after the ice melts." said Hiccup reading a map of the archipelago. His stomach rumbled before he laughed. "Oh you goofball, go get us some dinner!" said Lillie with a smile. Hiccup retrieved his bow and a quiver before he and Dusk went to go find some game. Dusk he always brings with him since he can track Deer and Boar down so easlily. Aura since he can detect other auras. The two went to the best place to find Deer. Soon he found them all in their normal grazing grounds. He spotted His so called Father Stoick leading a small hunting party. With him was his bastard uncle Spritelout, Marian Thorsten, Gobber, Olaf Hofferson with their children Snotlout,Ruffnutt, Tuffnut, and Astird. Boarlegs was with them as well with his son Fishlegs. His father didn't want him so hiccup just didn;t care for the vikings or to get his approval. He notched an arrow and aimed for the big buck. He waited and soon let the arrow fly. The arrow hits the buck in the chest. The buck was dead before it can even hit the ground. The deer scattered for their lives.

Astrids pov.

"What in the world happened, my dad took me hunting with the chef and some others since our meat storage was running low and we were about to get the big buck and two does when an arrow shot out of nowhere and hits the buck. The deer scramble as the buck fell dead. We were all shocked to see Hiccup come out of the bush with a bow in his hand. Right next to him was a Lycanroc that is neither midday or Midnight. "I didn't know he can hunt?" asked Olaf.

"Neither did i" said Spitelout.

Third person pov.

"Well Dusk, this should satisfy for our lunch?" said Hiccup putting the bow on his back before recovering his arrow. Stoick was shocked to see him hunting as was the other members. Gobber wasn't for he knew Hiccup can take care of himself.

"Woof" said Dusk wagging his tail before he started to growl. "What is it Dusk, is it Mortem?" asked Hiccup reaching for his short sword. "Who is Mortem?" asked Fishlegs. When he saw hiccups lycanroc did he want to study him. He loves to study dragons and pokemon. "Come on lets go before he catches us with a kill" said Hiccup grabbing the buck and started to drag it back to his home. Mortem was very feared on Berk. since he can use Aura. He learned from the other wild Pokemon and animals is that Mortem is a Grizzly Bear that kills for fun rather than to kill to survive. He kills dragons, Pokemon and humans.

Dusk and Aura went after their human with a smile. Hiccup walked right past a small place that meant alot to him although it was covered in snow. . It was where he meet Toothless. A Night Fury he befriended while Lillie was with gladion on a hunting trip.

 _Flashback. Hiccup is 11 ._

 _Hiccup was out in the forest since his best friend Lillie was with her brother and he always come to the forest. He was ignored by his father and most of the other kids his age didn;t want to be near him. Darkfire was on his shoulder(Darkfire's a Litten at this time) and Starcloud was on his head. He left Darkfire and Starcloud near a tree so he can find some berries for them._

 **Hiccups pov.(Scene from Hold on By Nightstar Fury, Credit goes to Nightstar for letting me use this scene.)**

 **I was minding my own buisness when I heard a roar and froze. Was there a dragon here? I cautiously kept walked until I found torn up ground, split trees, and more destruction. "What happened here..." I asked myself and kept going until I reached an area shielded by rocks, but a small enough opening for me to get in. I walked in and looked around it and then I saw it, my eyes widened to saucers seeing it near a large group of trees, a small river was near the dragon. A dragon. A Night Fury. I couldn't believe it, what was it doing here? Night Furies were rarely seen and those who got this close were normally dead moments after. Not to mention, seeing one in the day time was unheard of.**

 **I heard it roar again, but now seeing closer it wasn't a roar of anger. It was one of pain, I saw its wing bent and broken. It was hurt and couldn't fly out of the cove. I watched it laying near the lake trying to catch a fish but it kept failing. I knew it was weak, probably tired and hungry too. What did I do? Stay and help it? Go get someone? I went to leave, it was a dragon. Vikings hated dragons and dragon type pokemon, we'd been at war for 300 years with them. As I turned, my foot slipped on the rocks and I fell back "Ow..." I groaned.**

 **I heard the dragon growl at me, hissing in anger. I froze slightly not moving, if it was going to kill me I didn't want to see it do it. Oddly enough, it never attacked me and when I went to look I found it closer to me only staring at me. "H–hi there mister Ni–Night Fury..." I said. "I–I didn't mean to bother you...I slipped in...I'll go." I told it as I went to get up. It crooned at me, and I blinked a few times, was it...trying to communicate with me? I heard a stomach grumble, it was the dragons. I felt bad, poor thing was hurt and couldn't hunt to survive. "Alright...ea–easy boy...y–you are a boy right?" I asked. The dragon seemed to give a nod with its head.**

 **I reached into my bag and pulled out 5 fish, they were the ones I bought earlier. I wasn't going to let it starve, it was hurt. I knew what it felt like to be defenseless against something I couldn't control. I laid them down on the ground and took a step back. The Night Fury looked at me, then the food a few times. "Its...okay. Go ahead...I don't need it. I have other food I can eat...You need it more...to get your strength back." I tried to smile at him. I watched the dragon crouch a little and start eating slowly. "I–I can get more if you want, I'll bring you food until you heal..." I offered. The dragon looked up at me and offered a gummy smile, it was small but I could see that he was trying to say that he was okay with that.**

 **When he finished eating the fish I was sitting down eating an apple. I saw him inch towards me, sniffling curiously. His nose focused in on my arm, the one I'd cut earlier from an accident in the forge. I took the wrapping off and showed him, it was still bleeding a little. He looked at me, then my wrist again. "I–I got hurt earlier from trying to sharpen a sword, I'll be okay. I'll heal...just like you." I forced a smile to him. The dragon to my shock started licking my arm along the cut, he stepped back once as I watched the bleeding stop and the wound start to close slowly. "Ca–can your saliva heal wounds?" I asked him. He nodded to me. "Wow...thanks..." I tell him.**

 **"I can...help fix your wing...if you'll let me. Seems only fair that you helped me...I want to help you too." I smile. He seemed hesitant at first but then he laid down at my feet with his hurt wing out. I nod rushing to get the things I need to make a splint. I grabbed 4 large sticks and brought them over to his wing, I set them up how they needed to be then got a rope from my bag and began tying it. I stepped back after 15 minutes and smiled. "There you go, doesn't hurt as much right?" I asked him. He panted happily with his tongue out, and licked my face a few times. "Haha, stop it...stop it you toothless reptile!" I laughed.**

 **"Toothless...Yeah...I like it. I'm gonna call you Toothless from now on. Well...I'm Hiccup. I feel bad just calling you dragon or Night Fury all the time..." I shrugged happily. I saw the dragon open its mouth and drop its teeth. "Wow...retractable teeth...that's amazing." I tell him smiling as I reach my hand out to rub his head, he growled a bit and I pulled back. He stood over me and coughed up half a fish in my lap, "Ew..." I stuck my tongue out at it. I watched Toothless sit back on his back legs and watch me curiously. I saw him eye the fish, then me again. "Y–you want me to eat it?" I asked, he nodded.**

 **I lifted it to my mouth hesitantly, then took a bite and forced it down, as well the urge to hurl. I put the fish down and tried to reach for him. He backed up a little, I sighed softly. He didn't trust me that much yet, or maybe he did? I closed my eyes and turned my head from him, slowly putting out my hand. It took a moment but them I felt a dry, scaly nose press to my palm. I took a deep breath and turned my head to look. He had his snout to my palm and his eyes were closed. He trusted me, I had to trust him. This was a sign of mutual trust. I wouldn't hurt him and he wouldn't hurt me. It was this moment I understood that not everything was as it seemed. Dragons or Dragon types weren't bad or dangerous, just misunderstood. This was my proof, this dragon didn't kill me. It healed me, then let me help him. And now we trusted one another, as friends would.**

 **End flashback.**

 _"I wonder how Iceblast is doing?"_ Hiccup thinking about the other dragon he befriended well he hatched after meeting Toothless. The dead buck on his back so that the blood would not make it easier for Mortem to follow. The Hunting party followed suit wanting to see where he always went when not at the forge.

 **Another flashback**

 **Hiccup, Darkfire when he was a Torracat, Dusk and Toothless were trying to hunt a large boar for them to eat. Vikings from berk have already taken their chance on deer. Toothless taught hiccup how to exercise with him and his pokemon. Hiccup found a boar and had his bow notched. He fired the arrow and it hits the boar dead on The boar is dead before it even knew it was shot. Hiccup had became a great bow marksman as well as a fighter thanks to Blades, Darkstar and Toothless. Hiccup so far mastered how to use a Battleaxe as well as a Greatsword. Toothless picked up the dead boar and placed it on his back. "Well we better get back to the cove before we get caught by a Viking" said Hiccup. Darkfire's ears picked up and he headed into a small bush. Hiccup followed his starter until they noticed Tapu Koko, The guardian deity sworn to protect pokemon was looking at something. Tapu Koko was an old friend of his mother and he gave Hiccup the task of continuing Valkas work. To guard the Z-rings and Z-crystals from vikings. Only a few were chosen by the guardian deities to learn the secrets of the Z-ring. Tapu Koko saw hiccup and he took off. Hiccup and his small group approached where Tapu Koko was and they saw a baby dragon. it was a small dragon about A terrible terrors size. It had two stubby horns on each side of its mouth. a king's frill and two fins. The dragon was colored white with the mix of red blue and black. The baby dragon looked a bit lonely until it saw Hiccup. The baby made a few squeaking noises. "Hi there little guy" said Hiccup reaching his hands out. The baby placed its head on his hand bonding them, Hiccup picked up the baby dragon and the baby fell asleep in his arms. "We'll take good care of you" he said to the sleeping dragon.**

 **End flashback.**

Hiccup and Lillie when she got back raised the baby dragon they named Iceblast since he breathes ice instead of fire. They soon had to let Iceblast go with Toothless since he couldn't stay with them. The hooligans would kill him if he stayed. Hiccup returned to Lillie and she was finishing giving Nebby a bath. Hiccup sets the deer down as Lillie said. "You miss them don't you" she noticed him staring out into the distance.

"That i do Lillie, I wonder how Toothless and Iceblast are doing out there. " He said to her. He was busy working on cutting the meat up with his hunting knife. He watched Grenda from the shadows on how to cut meat up and to skin an animal. Luckily the pokemon were all relaxing away since he doesn't like doing it in front of them. The deer pelt was put with other pelts he and lillie have stored in their shed right next to the Z-ring Workshop. When Johan comes to Berk will they trade their pelts for Seeds to start a crop on their new island once the ice melts, The hunting party stayed hidden to see a small hut along with a forge and a small ship on the water. "So this is where the laddie spends his free time" said Gobber looking at the small forge and noticed a bunch of weapons on weapon racks. Astrid however saw many maps of the archipelago and many islands had circles around them.

"Well i know that they miss you too," said Lillie helping him wrap the meat in herbs and putting them in crates. The meat should last them for 2 weeks. A slab of meat was over their outside firepit and cooking.

"Just imagine, Another month and we can finally leave this place for good and begin our life." said Lillie

"Yeah, no more shoving getting bullied or worse getting scolded and nagged to death by the Chief, I swear he's like a fucking women on her period." said Hiccup with hate at the mention of the chief of the tribe. Gobber didn't know that by stoicks neglect made his own son hates his guts. before he imitated stoick "Excuse me barmaid you brought me the wrong offspring, I asked for a boy with big arms extra viking. This here is a fish-bone." He grabs a nearby Battleaxe and tossed it at a small painting of stoick. The axe hits his the face. There were targets of almost every hooligan in the village minus Fishlegs and Astrid. The ones mostly used were Stoick, and Snotlout. No kids either which Olaf was thankful for. .The fury on his face soon resided. "Don't worry babe, we dont even have to go back to the village, we have everything we need until we set sail." said Lillie. Their Pokemon watched them from their napping places. Fishlegs was giddy to see a Metagross as well as a Gyarados. Even stoick can feel a bit of pride his son had trained all these Pokemon. Why not show them to the village. The charizard no doubt he got from his mother;s charizard before it left. It would be a great defense against dragons as well as sceptile, Greninja and bolts mash.

"That we do Lils, its a good thing all our stuff is here." He said. With her he had his home and didn't need the tribes approval. The two went inside and sat at their table. All their Pokemon was eating berries from their bowls. Nebby and Starcloud were playing after eating their food quickly. The two finished their meal of Deer meat and bread and sat beside the fire pit. Lillie on his lap as they watch the flames. "What if they try to stop us?" asked Lillie. They were watching the sun set from the window.

"Please, They be more like, Get out and never come back Useless" said Hiccup. They had one more month until he turned fifteen and they can leave Berk forever. Stoick was about to enter the house with a plan until they noticed Squishy and Silver were eyeing them. Silver used its psychic powers to make a rocks fall down and the hooligans ran away from the falling rocks. Squishy felt happy and went back to meditate. Hiccup and Lillie had a lot to do in the morning so they decided to cuddle on their bed and sleep soon took them. Back at Berk and in the Meade Hall. Stoick had called an emergency meeting to the whole tribe to discuss what they witness. "Everyone, We have discovered a shocking truth about my son" he said. Beartic stood beside his trainer.

"Turns out he has been faking being what we expected and is quite capable of defending himself. He even trained A Metagross and a Gyarados for thor's sake" said Gobber. His snorlax was beside him eating his small meal. Why wouldn't he show it to the village. "What do we do about it chief?" asked a villager.

"No clue but as of today, no one is to give him a hard time. Is that understood." said Stoick. He had been a terrible father and he now knows that his own son wanted nothing to do with him or the tribe. "Why?" asked Snotlout. His Krokorok sat beside him. He wanted to be the heir so badly.

"Because he's the heir of the tribe Snotlout!" said Astrid punching him on the shoulder. Her pokemon, Sparky(Pikachu), Burn(Combusken), Midnight(Midnight Lycanroc stood beside her.

"Not to mention, i want to learn how he manage to train a Metagross and Gyaradsos, Our book of pokemon have no info on those two" said Fishlegs. His pokemon Wartortle and Midday Lycanroc sat beside them.

Yeah, maybe we can get it ot make destruction!" said Ruffnut.

"You read my mind sis" said Tuffnut headbutting her. Their pokemon, Dartrix, Dartrix, Nidoking and Nidoqueen were beside them. The tribe rolled their eyes at the two. Gothi however was silent looking away. She knew Hiccup had befriended two dragons and she knew the two would return to him. It was the prophesied that Hiccup and the two dragons would end the war with the help of the Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo or Lunala."

"The ancient prophecy is beginning" she whispered to herself. The other elders heard her and they nodded. They hoped that they can prevent Hiccup from leaving and would be ready for his destiny. He did have the job of guarding Valka's secret which they hoped he would shared but thanks to the tribe. He would not share his mother's secret.

Stoick dismissed them all before he returned to his house. Once inside the house did he walk up to Hiccup's room and opened it. The only thing in there was the small bed. Not even a drawing of an invention was up. Had he screwed up so badly that his own son was preparing to leave the island. He had to make things right. True he wasn't always there for his only son and went to lengths of ignoring him. The only time he ever did was with disappointing scowls or when he caused Destruction. He never did listen to Hiccup. / _Tomorrow i will be the father hiccup needs/_ Thought the chief before he went downstairs for bed. Looking at the village was Tapu Koko on one of the catapults.

/ _Soon it will be time for Hiccup and Lillie to journey to the Altar of the Stars/_ thought the guardian deity. He floated away before he was spotted by any vikings.

end of chapter.

 **"This is another story i wanted to publish for a while. The paring for this story is Hiccup x Astrid x Lillie. Hiccup is an aura user in this story. it will cover the movies and Tv series. I do not own Httyd or Pokemon.**

 **Hiccup's Pokemon- Darkfire(Torracat), Starcloud(Cosmog), Flarestorm(Charizard), Groot ( Grotle) Redscale,(red Gyarados,) Aura(Riolu), Blazewing(Fletchinder),Boltsmash(Electivire),Blades(Sceptile), Dusk(Dusk Form Lycanroc), Darkstar(Shiny Greninja)Silver( shiny Metagross) and Squishy(A Zygarde Core).**

 **Lillie's Pokemon-Nebby(Cosmog),Snowy(alola vulpix), Fable(clefable), Flower(venusaur ), Mystic(Milotic),Spoon(alakazam), Perry(Persian), Ember(monferno) Iceclaw(sneasel), (Sylph)Gardevoir,(Syl) Sylveon, (Queeny) Nidoqueen, (Glace)Glaceon, Iceshell(Lapras), (Esp)Espeon.**

 **Snotlout-Krokorok**

 **Astrid-Sparky(Pikachu), Burn(Combusken), Midnight(Midnight Lycanroc**

 **Fishleg-Wartortle and Midday Lycanroc,**

 **Tuffnut-Dartrix, Nidoking**

 **Ruffnut-Dartrix, Nidoqueen**

 **Stoick-Beartic**

 **Gobber-Snorlax**

 **Spritelout-Hariyama**

 **Olaf Hofferson-Blaziken**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics-Thoughts_

 **Bold-Dragon speaking**

Hiccup woke up feeling rejuvenated and looked at the sleeping face of Lillie. Her head was on his chest. He kissed her cheek and her shoulder before she stirred. "Wake up Lils," he said

"Five more minutes" muttered Lillie still asleep as she shifted to lay on her side. He went to use the bathroom and he came back and saw that she was still asleep. He went over and kissed her cheek. Right before he was about to go make breakfast. She grabbed his wrist. "Come here" she said with a smirk and the two made out for thirty minutes. Unfortunately they had to get up and feed the pokemon.

Hiccup and Lillie fully dressed made their way to feed their pokemon and themselves some eggs, boar bacon, and bread with yak butter. After their breakfast we find the two outside. They noticed the air was starting to warm up. "Great Thawfest is coming" said Hiccup. His good mood after making out with lillie gone at the mention of the Thawfest games.

"Remember babe, we'll be gone by then." said Lillie. "Right now let's prepare for our voyage"

"Right ill get to hunting more meat for storage with Dusk," said Hiccup retrieving his bow and sword.

"I'll sneak into the village and trade some of our pelts for Apples" said Lillie. Snowy was in her arms. She headed out for the village and Hiccup went to find some more game. Dusk and Darkfire were with him. Nebby and Starcloud went with Lillie to the village so she can keep an eye on them. Hiccup, Dusk and Darkfire went to find the boars. They mostly are found near Raven's Point.

The three found three boars grazing in an open area. Hiccup notched an Arrow and aimed for the biggest one. He fired an arrow at the first boar and the boar fell down dead. The other two boars ran off and Hiccup approached his kill. He took out a rope and tied it to the feet of the dead animal. With Aura's help did he manage to get the boar high in the tree. He would come back for it after he gets the other two.

That's when he heard a little girl scream along with a roar. "Mortem" said Hiccup running to the source of the screaming. His two pokemon followed and they found two teens protecting two children from Mortem. The first teen was a boy with a body like fishlegs only he had more muscles than him. He was wielding a hammer and he was struggling to get the Bear away from The girls. His attire was a wooly shirt with shoulder guards and woolen pants. The second teen had fiery red hair and blue eyes. Her hair wasn't very long so she didn't have it in a brand. Her attire was like Astrids only her shirt was red and her skirt was black. The two girls behind her afraid of the bear were like her with red hair and blue eyes. The youngest was wearing a blue dress and the other girl was wearing a bear jacket and blue leggings. Her skirt had spikes as well. A turtonator, Pyroar, Emboar, Heatmor, Talonflame, litleo cubs, Litten, Chimchar, Magcargo, Simisage, Marowak (alola form), Typhlosion, Delphox, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lucario, Chesnaught,Scrafty,Hariyama and Reshiram. Reshiram roared at the bear to go away.

"I got to help them." said Hiccup. He has had enough of Mortem and decided to end the bears life once and for all. The bear manage to knock the boy away as he crashed into a small rock. "Grong!" shouted the girl worried.

Mortem stood over him ready to kill him when an Arrow hits the bear in the shoulder. The bear roared in pain before Hiccup manage to get on the bears back and Grab the bear by the neck. The boy recovered and he tackled the bear onto the back and pulled out a sword and stabbed the beast in the chest. The bear struggled for life for five minutes until it fell limp. Hiccup let go of the bears neck and he took a couple of breaths. "Thanks for the help mate, I thought i would be a goner" said the boy.

Hiccup manage to catch his breath and he muttered your welcome as the girl got a good look at him. "Cousin Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup looked at the girl before him. His eyes widen when he recognized the girl. "Cousin Alina, Cousin Ashley,?, is that you?" asked Hiccup. Alina smiled before she hugged him which he returned The other girl joined in as well minus the little one. "It's been ages since we last saw each other. Your a survivor." said Alina breaking apart from him. The other two girls were beside them,

"Yeah, same here Alina, The last time was when your family visited was ten years ago" said Hiccup.

"Alina you know this boy?" asked the boy returning his hammer to his back. .

"Know him, Were family," said Alina. Alina gestured to him. "Grong this is my baby cousin Hiccup, Hiccup, this is my boyfriend Grong Bonesmasher."

"Nice to meet you mate" said grong offering his hand and Hiccup shook it. The little girl looked at him holding her Litten. Alina knelt down and she said looking at the girl. "Kairi, this is our cousin Hiccup,"

"Hi" she said hiding behind her sister. Alina chuckled a bit. "She's a bit shy. Not to mention that she was being treated like you were by my old tribe."

"They still treat me like an outcast" said Hiccup.

"THEY WHAT!" boomed Alina. Several birds took off after hearing her scream. "You mean to tell me that Uncle Stoick went against my father's promise!"

"Yep, I had to learn how to hunt by myself and how to take care of myself." said Hiccup removing the arrow out of the bears body. He then asked. "Why are you out here and not at Valor Island?"

Alina's eyes turned watery. "My tribe was attacked by Romans. Reshiram manage to get Me, my sisters and Grong and our pokemon away from the island. I don't know if my parents survived" She said.

"Alina, i'm so sorry" said Hiccup offering his condolence to his cousin. "How long have you been on your own?"

"Since Snoggletog" answered Grong.

"Then come on, I have a home not to far from here. You guys can stay with me" said Hiccup. Dusk and Darkfire already recovered the dead boar he hunted. Grong grabbed Mortem's dead body and they all followed him to his home in the Cove. "Odin's Ghost you made this all by yourself cuz" said Alina. Her cousin sure was smart. Grong and Ashley were amazed he trained a Metagross and a Gyarados.

"Yeah, with Lillie's help" said Hiccup putting the dead boar down. "Hiccup!, your back so soon" said Lillie entering the cove with Starcloud and Nebby. She looked at Alina before she said "Alina, my gods its been years" she said as they hugged.

"You as well Lillie, thanks for being there for my cousin since my Bastard Uncle couldn't" said Alina, Lillie nodded at her and sat down her bag. Starcloud and Nebby made friends with Kairi and she began to play tag. Reshiram was relaxing near the water. Alina and Grongs pokemon made friends with Lillie's and Hiccup's pokemon. Ashley;s Charmeleon was beside her resting near her feet.

"Did you get the apples?" asked Hiccup

"Yeah, right here in this bag" she said putting them inside the food room. Hiccup with Alina manage to skin and cut down the bear and boar meet and put it in storage. "With mortem out of the picture, we don't have to worry about him when we hunt" said Hiccup. He told his cousin about Mortem and why he was feared on the island except for the hooligans.

"What are you planning to do Hiccup?" Alina asked him when she noticed Freedom docked at the beach that leads into the cove. "As soon as the ice melts, we are leaving Berk to find our own island" said Hiccup,

"Would make sense since our tribe is filled with people who hate different. It's not our fault since Berk lives too close to Helheim gate." said Lillie fixing a small lunch for Kairi and Ashley.

"Aye, My papa's should have become Chief of Berk since Stoick couldn't handle the loss of Aunt Valka" said Alina taking a bite out of her slice of bread. she asked her cousin. "Say Hic, did you ever find out your mom's secret?"

Hiccup answered with a smile. "Yeah, Turns out that there is a way to bring out the power of pokemon by using a Z-move." He answered with a smile.

"Z-move?" asked Grong raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, turns out my mom was given the task by Tapu Koko to guard the secret of the Z-move with her life and now i guard it with my life" said Hiccup looking at his Z-ring. Currently he had Firium-Z in the slot.

"Amazing, can we see a Z-move?" asked Alina wanting to see one.

"Sure," said Lillie with a smile. Hiccup stood up and he motioned for his cousin to follow him. Turtonator and Emboar followed as well with Darkfire, Flarestorm, Snowy to the spot where they practice their Z-moves. The rest of the pokemon watched from afar. "Ready Flarestorm?" asked Hiccup stretching his limbs. Unknown to him that the teens have come back to find out how he trained all these strong pokemon. "What are they up too" thought Astrid.

"Rah" said Flarestorm. Two targets were set up for them to use. "Lets go!" shouted Hiccup activating his Firium Z as both him and Flarestorm do the Fire Type pose. "My heart, mind, body and soul as one Like a raging fire of a Monstrous Nightmare!" he said finishing his pose as Flarestorm was full of Z-Power. "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" shouted Hiccup. Flarestorm formed the fireball attack before he fired it at the targets. The targets were encased by the fireball. The smoke cleared to reveal both targets were gone. "What power" said Grong. The hidden teens could not believe what they saw. / _Holy mother of sweet odin, how did he do that?_ " Astrid asked herself. Fishlegs was too stunned to say anything as was Snotlout.

"So much destruction" said ruffnut

"Im gonna cry said Tuffnut.

"That was awesome Hic!" said Alina.

"Thay was the fire type Z-move. Inferno Overdrive" said Lillie.

"There is one Z-move for every type of Pokemon. including Dragon Type pokemon." said Hiccup. "The guardian deities feared that the Vikings would just abuse the sacred Z-moves for their own lust for power so they chose certain individuals to protect the Z-rings and the Z-crystals from them. My mom was one of those people chosen to guard them. It's another reason why i want to leave Berk. I will not share my mother's secret to a bunch of Dragon haters who have done nothing to understand Dragons or Dragon Type pokemon."

Lillie knew that he was talking about Toothless and Iceblast. "They fear change because they call it an honor to kill such misunderstood creatures. I'm glad that were leaving." she said. They went inside the house and they warmed up near the fire

Alina and Grong were confused to what they were saying. "What do you mean dragons are misunderstood?" asked Alina. She knew dragon type pokemon were okay since her father let her have Turtonator and Reshiram. They protected their tribe from a pack of Changewings.

Hiccup sighed before he said "Because i met a Night Fury"

"A Night Fury!, how are you still alive" asked Grong. Night Furies are the unholy offspring of lightning and death and for someone to actually see one and live was considered a legend in his book. Hiccup recalled how he meet Toothless and Iceblast when Lillie went with her brother to go hunting when he was seven. "Wow, i never knew" said Alina. Had she and her family been blinded that dragons were the same as dragon type pokemon.

"I don't think i can ever fight a dragon" said Grong.

"But why do they raid and take the food?" asked Ashley

"Long ago before we were even born. Vikings forced the dragons off the islands and i guess it's retaliation for taking their homes. Survival i guess" said Hiccup.

"Aye, and i won't be raising my axe against a dragon unless i have too" said Alina holding her axe. She felt that they were being watched by someone. "Say, do you think we can learn to use a Z-ring?" asked Grong.

Hiccup looked at Lillie and she smiled. "Sure, since you guys are coming with us when we set sail. We can teach you to use the power of the Z-ring."

They were all warmed up by the fire and went back outside and his Pokemon were doing their training. The same with Grong and Alina's pokemon. "Up for a spar Alina?" asked Lillie. She had her sword out.

"Sure Lillie" said Alina. The two girls began to spar with their weapons. Grong and Hiccup decided to spar with their fists. "Don't expect me to go easy on yah " said Grong cracking his knuckles. He was shirtless as was Hiccup. Both of them had muscles. Although hiccup was small with a body of a fishbone. He manage to get his body to look decent. / _Dam, how did he manage to hide his body/"_ thought astrid with dark red blush. Even Ruffnut could not stop staring. "Bring it" said Hiccup as the two began sparing. Punches and kicks were thrown by both of them as the two were in a dust cloud. Alina and Lillie stopped their sparing and shook their heads at their boyfriends. "Boys" muttered them both before the took a seat and watch them fight. An hour later both Hiccup and Grong had a couple of cuts as Alina and Lillie were giving them some alcohol to clean their cuts. "OW! Odin's Beard did that hurt!" shouted Hiccup. The teens long left after Silver spotted them. They went to report to the chief what they witnessed.

"Not my fault you guys decided to spar with your fists." said Alina as the two finished. They were all sitting near the fire outside as they roasted a bit of Boar and some Salmon. The pokemon were all enjoying oran berries, blueberries and other fruits. Hiccup and Grong were drinking Meade while Alina and lillie stayed with water. "I must say Hiccup, you not bad of a fighter to be able to keep up with me" said Grong.

"Thanks" said Hiccup taking a sip out of his meade. They all sat by the fire telling stories. Alina was happy her cousin was getting along with her leaned in to talk to lillie. "I'm happy our boyfriends are getting along" she whispered.

"Me too" Lillie whispered back. They look at them and saw them playfully shoving each other. Then the two talk about forging weapons. Soon it was time for them all to go to sleep. Hiccup prepared a small room for them to have. He gave Kairi and Ashley their owns rooms as well. They all turned in for the night.

Back at the village, the teens have reported to what they witnessed at the cove. "Z-moves? Never heard of them" said Gobber. Currently it was him, spitelout, olaf and Stoick in the meade hall along with the elders.

"So that is Valka's secret." said Elder Kala. the other elders nodded their heads.

"Elder Kala, what is a Z-move?" asked Astrid. The other teens looked at her as well.

"A Z-move is a sacred power that is said to bring out the power within pokemon but you need a Z-ring and a Z-crystal along with the blessing from one of the Guardian Deities, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini. They feared that Vikings would use the power of the Z-moves for their own gains so they chose certain individuals to guard the secrets to them. No doubt hiccup has been chosen to guard them." said Kala.

"Then he should have shared it with us" said Snotlout.

"Yeah, think about all the destruction we can pull off" said Tuffnut.

"Quit taking my ideas!" shouted Ruffnut as the twins start fighting each other. Punching and kicking can be heard in the meade hall. "OW, i am very hurt, very hurt right now!" They all shook their heads at the twins.

"You think that he would, after all we have all treated him as an outcast to his own tribe. He has the Guardian Deities to back him up." said Hala. "Until we can find a way to win his trust back. You are all to stay away from him. That includes you Stoick, Snotlout. He cannot even stand to be in your presence."

"But i am his father!" said Stoick

"No you have been his chief, not his father, Valka would be disappointed to how we treated him" said Gothi. Rarely she speaks unless it's of great importance. What Gohti said really struck the chief hard. He had failed Valka in taking care of their son. The vikings went back to their homes after all Thawfest was starting soon. The Jourgensen's always win the competition. They had to set up for the games soon. Gobber would let them know when the dragons would raid them. The next morning Astrid woke up and had breakfast with her family. "Morning my little viking, any plans for you today?" asked Olaf.

"Gonna go train in the forest papa for Dragon Training" said Astrid. Her axe on her back. "Be careful and remember the elders words. Stay away from Hiccup's cove." said Olaf. He was going out with the fisherman to help fish since the ice was starting to fully melt. It wouln't be long before the dragons would start coming to raid them again.

She nodded before she walked outside her house. She saw some of the hooligans decorating for the Thawfest Games with their pokemon. She and her pokemon headed for the forest and towards her spot to train. She started to throw her axe at the tree. Sparky, Midnight and Burn trained against each other as well. After an hour of training did Astrid look at her pokemon. They were exhausted but they didn't let it show. They have been training since they all meet. Sparky cheeks started to spark when she heard something. "What is it Sparky?" asked Astrid. That's when she saw a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder came out of the bush with a dark blue Night Fury. they were clearly unaware of the girl or her pokemon. "A Night Fury" whispered Astrid getting down. She had never seen one this close before. The unholy offspring of lightning and death. She thought it would be bigger.

" **Do you think this is the island Mother mention Stormfly?** " asked the Night Fury in dragon tongue.

" **I think so Jade, The chosen one of the prophecy has to be here. We were lucky to get away from the demon. Mother said to find a safe place for you me Hookfang, Barf Belch and Meatlug."** said Stormfly **"I know. When we find a safe place. Sharpshot will go tell the others"** said Jade before she smelled a viking. **"There's a hornhead nearby."**

" **We better be careful."** said Stormfly. They did not want to be captured and put into those cages. Tapu Koko was observing them not to far. "Another Night Fury, I cannot let anything happen to that Night Fury" said Tapu Koko. If the girl reported seeing the dragons then he would strike.

Astrid was watching the two dragons grunting and growl at each other. _/are they communicating with each other? I thought they were mindless beasts._ / she decided she didn't want to find out if the dragons would kill her if she stayed. S _he and her pokemon slowly left the area until she noticed she was surrounded by Zangoose. /_ Crap, this is Zangoose Territory and they hate having intruders./ Said astrid. The first Zangoose used crush claw but Midnight used Counter to send it back. Sparky used thunderbolt on another zangoose. Burn used sky uppercut on another. More Zangoose took the defeated ones place. "guys , we need to leave, now!" she said until her foot was caught in a snapper trap. She let out a grunt in pain as she dropped her axe and tried to get her foot free from the trap. The zangoose all lunged and astrid closed her eyes. She feared the worse when the Night fury and the Nadder stood in front of her. The Night Fury fired a plasma blast while the Nadder used her spikes. The zangoose took off afraid of the dragons. The two dragons look at her and astrid was afraid. Was she going to die even before she entered dragon training. She closed her eyes waiting for death when she heard a soft squark. She opened her eyes and she saw that the nadder wasn't even going to attack her. It just stood there looking at her. **"Stormy, what do we do?"** asked Jade looking at the girl. She did have to admit that she did look beautiful but she was a hornhead.. Astrid thought the same with the dragons. She loved nadders and admired them for their beauty. The Female Night Fury's eyes were sparkling blue like sapphires. Tapu Koko was watching them. "Perhaps this girl can see the truth."

Sparky, Midnight and Burn watched worried for their trainer. Astrid said slowly raising her hand. "Please don't kill me," she was being vulnerable in front of the vikings mortal enemy. What shocked her was the nadder pressed its snout into her hand. / _What, i thought Dragons always go for the kill and yet, this nadder and the night fury didn't kill me. What do we even know about dragons besides killing them/_ thought the shieldmaiden. She lowered her hand she used her strength to free her leg from the snapper trap. Several cuts were on her leg. The Night Fury licked the wounds and she was shocked to see the wounds close. "Your saliva heals?" asked Astrid.

The Night Fury nodded before she heard voices. It was the other teens and they were coming. Astrid looked at them before she said "You better go, they'll kill you" They protected her and she was grateful even thought Vikings and Dragons were enemies.

The two dragons nodded before they took off into the forest. The bushes cleared to reveal Gobber, Snorlax, the other teens and their pokemon. "U alright Astrid, we heard screaming?" asked Gobber.

"Yeah, Just a couple of Zangoose caught me off guard" said Astrid lying. Gobber nodded and they all returned to the village for some training. That night in her room. Astrid was wide awake remembering what had happened in the forest. She was thinking about the Nadder and the Night Fury. / _Is everything we know about dragons is wrong?/_ Astrid asked herself.

"KO-KOKO" she heard outside her house. Quietly not to disturb her sleeping family. She stepped outside with Sparky on her shoulder. She walked over to the edge of the cliff and there floating in front of her was Tapu Koko. "The guardian deity" she whispered. She noticed that there was something in its claw. Tapu Koko let it go as it floated to her. She saw it was a Z-ring and inside the slot was a yellow crystal(electrium-Z.) The Z-ring floated in front of her and she looked at the guardian. Tapu Koko nodded to her and she grabbed the ring. It let off a glow as she put the ring on her left wrist. By the time she looked back up. She noticed the guardian was gone. She would have to ask the elders about the guardian tomorrow. Maybe even go see the two dragons again. She had to know if they were really dangerous creatures that the other vikings claim them to be.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Yep, i decided to add two ocs to this story. Astrid has her own Z-ring and an Electrium Z. will she learn more about the dragons. As for Toothless. He is going to appear soon in the next chapter and reunites with Hiccup.**

 **Alina Haddock-Hiccups older cousin, her father is Herb the bold, Chief of the Valor tribe on Valor island. She specializes in fire type pokemon and her starter is Turtonator. Her pokemon- Pyroar, Heatmor, Talonflame, litleo cubs, Chimchar, Magcargo, Simisage, Marowak (alola form), Typhlosion, Delphox,Reshiram**

 **Ashley Haddock-Alina's sister and the middle child of Herb and Hilda Haddock -Charmeleon.**

 **Kairi Haddock, Alina's Youngest Sister. Her -Litten**

 **Grong Bonesmasher-Alina's boyfriend. He specializes in fighting type pokemon.- Emboar, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lucario, Chesnaught,Scrafty,Hariyama**


End file.
